


Don't keep me waiting

by CherryPie0



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Day 31 - Free DayTo Peter's disappointment, Tony thinks they should wait and not have sex until Peter turns eighteen. So, Peter - horny and stubborn - finds other ways for them to have fun.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502327
Comments: 12
Kudos: 327





	Don't keep me waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually written this for day 2 and I didn't really like it, but I decided to post it now anyway.  
I hope you enjoy my last fic for Kinktober!!❤️

Tony knows he won't like what it is to follow the moment he sees the cheeky little grin on Peter's pretty face. He decides to give him the benefit of the doubt, his lips twitching up involuntarily as Peter approaches.

"So, I have an awesome idea," Peter starts, sliding into Tony’s lap and pecking his lips when he opens his mouth to interrupt. "You'll love it, I promise," he says and then all but shoves the thing he's holding into Tony's face.

It takes Tony a few seconds to realize that it's a fucking plastic bottle of lube.

"Kid..."

"No, no. Hear me out, first," Peter says, looking at him with wide puppy eyes - totally unfair - and Tony sighs in defeat; at least he is instantly rewarded with another sweet little kiss.

"Okay, so... I know you said that we should wait for me to turn eighteen before, you know... _beforewefuck_," he says in a rushed voice, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Tony doesn't comment on the fact that Peter still can't even say the words; how does he expect to actually do it? "But I realized that this doesn't mean we can't do other things..." He finishes and raises his eyebrows, expecting Tony to fill in the blanks.

_Not today, kid._

If he wants more, he gotta be a big boy and actually ask for it.

"So?" Tony prompts and Peter pouts, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

"You're mean," he grumbles but shuffles closer to Tony, hiding his face into the crook of his neck, his voice slightly muffled as he starts speaking. "So... I- I was touching myself yesterday and I was thinking about you and that it'd be nice if you were there." Peter's voice is almost too quiet but Tony hears him just fine, the words sending heat curling into his groin.

"And I kept wondering if- if you would like to watch me like this and if that would make you hard too, and I thought, you know, that it- it'd be nice to try it, if you want to, I mean," he says and pulls away - Tony isn't surprised to see that his face is flushed bright red - batting pleadingly his eyelashes at him; as if Tony could ever say no to _that_.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes, yes _totally_ sure!" Peter says before Tony even manages to finish his words. "Just, I'm not sure what exactly I'm supposed to do, so, I don't know, some instructions would be nice."

Tony chuckles, pulling Peter closer to kiss his lips. "Whatever you want, kid."

"Okay, perfect! I think, uhm… I think I'll sit here," Peter decides, already heading to the large armchair a few feet away from the couch Tony is sitting.

Peter settles down on the chair, awkwardly shifting to get comfortable, obviously trying to stall, probably because he’s not sure what he is to do now.

"You can start with taking your clothes off if you want," Tony says and Peter perks up at that, immediately nodding his head.

"Oh right, right," he mumbles and reaches for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on a different couch. "Will you- will you not...?" He trails off, blushing and biting his bottom lip, and Tony takes pity on him.

"Do you want me to take it off, too?"

Peter nods his head eagerly, now grinning. "Yes, please." The kid is obviously trying to be subtle as he looks at him removing his t-shirt - as if _looking_ isn't the purpose of all this - and Tony pretends he doesn't notice, as always happy to indulge him.

Then Peter reaches for the button of his jeans, stealing nervous glances at Tony, who smiles at him encouragingly.

Tony doesn't expect him to take both his pants and his boxers in one motion but in only a few seconds Peter is completely naked before him, looking gorgeous with his flawless milky skin and lean muscles, making Tony's mouth water at the sight.

"Fuck, kid," he groans appreciatively and Peter gives him a shy little smile, looking more adorable than any person should be allowed to be. Tony knew this would be arousing, but he wasn't expecting that he’d be _this_ hard before they even started doing anything.

Peter's hard, too, his dick a pretty pink color, straining against his flat stomach.

Tony's surprised to see that Peter reaches for the lube on his own instead of waiting for further instructions; he wonders if the kid's inhibitions will lower now that he's aroused.

Peter starts stroking his cock slowly, his grip around it seeming loose, gentle. He's perfect like this but Tony can see how tense his shoulders are, notices his knees twitching and shifting closer to each other, as if he wants to hide himself.

"You look so beautiful like this, baby," Tony tells him, keeping his voice soft, and Peter's gaze snaps at him, his cheeks reddening immediately. "You gotta relax, okay? You're perfect, you don't have to worry about anything. You’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, darling," he says and honestly, he isn’t exaggerating. 

Peter bites his lower lip and nods, his body slowly melting into the armchair as he keeps stroking himself, little moans leaving his mouth.

"There's a good boy," Tony praises and Peter whines in response, the needy sound slightly surprising Tony, his cock leaking in his boxers. "You've already made me so hard, Pete," he continues and rubs the obvious bulge in his pants, grunting in pleasure at the friction.

"Oh," Peter breathes out, rosy lips slightly parting, as he looks at Tony's lap, his own hand tightening around his dick.

"Do you wanna see, baby?"

Tony chuckles at the eager nod Peter gives him and is quick to work his jeans open, pulling them down along with his boxers until his cock springs free.

Peter makes an incoherent sound and quickly looks away for a second before his eyes return to Tony again, his gaze darkening with arousal.

"Do you like it, Pete?" He asks, reaching to grab the tube of lube from the table where Peter left it, pouring some on his palm before placing it back.

"Mhm," Peter hums, his chest rising and falling a bit faster.

Tony smiles at him and makes himself comfortable on the couch, sitting back and slightly spreading his legs apart as he takes himself in his hand, letting out an appreciative moan at the touch. He feels like a fucking king, watching the most beautiful boy putting on a show just for him.

"Do- do you want me to do anything?" Peter asks a bit hesitantly, making Tony's stomach tighten with lust at the words.

_Sweet little thing!_

He _wants_ to be instructed, to be told what to do, to obey and be a good boy for him.

"I want you to touch yourself lower, baby. Can you do that for me?"

Peter frowns for a moment before realization hits him, a quiet _oh_ leaving his mouth.

"Y- yeah, okay."

He reaches for the lube and slicks up two fingers before guiding them between his thighs.

"Can you spread your legs, baby? Let me see you?"

Peter obeys almost immediately, making Tony's breath catch at his throat when his eyes land where Peter's fingers are. The kid is rubbing his hole slowly, circling his tiny pink rim that seems to flutter at the touch before finally slipping a finger inside, gasping as he eases it all the way in.

He works it in and out, building a steady pace, his sweet little sounds growing louder. Tony feels mesmerized by the sight, watching the digit appear and then disappear inside Peter's body, Peter's dick twitching on its own as he keeps fingering himself.

"Can you add another finger, sweetheart?" He asks and hums satisfied when Peter obliges, his legs falling farther apart as he slides the digits inside him. "Does it feel good, Pete? Touching yourself like this, filling your little hole with your fingers?" The words slip from Tony's mouth without his permission and for a moment he's afraid he overstepped but Peter whines wantonly and shakes his head 'yes'.

"Feels so good," Peter says in a quiet moan, the pace of his hand stuttering, growing more urgent. "I- I always think about you when I do this."

The words surprise Tony and go straight to his cock, his mouth opening of its own accord before he can think what to say. "Fuck... Do you think about me fingering you open, baby? Imagining how it'd be if daddy stretched your tight little hole and then filled it with his cock, hm?"

Tony wants to go to him, to touch him, but he doesn't really have time to do so. Peter moans and mewls desperately, his body tensing as he comes all over himself, his hand going still, fingers still buried inside him.

"D- daddy," Peter gasps out, voice breaking.

He's the prettiest thing Tony's ever seen, his needy little whimpers driving Tony closer and closer to the edge.

His feet are taking him to Peter before he even registers that he's moving, and he leans down to catch his lips into a kiss, his hand still working on his cock. He starts when he feels two fingers brush over the slick head of his dick, groaning when he realizes that Peter is actually touching him.

"Baby," he pants and doesn't protest when Peter wraps his hand around him. It only takes a couple of strokes for Tony to climax, just knowing that it's _Peter_ touching him in such a way being more than enough to make him dizzy with want.

He shoots his release all over Peter's stomach, his cum mixing with Peter's, making a wonderful mess of him.

They pull away, both of them breathing hard. Peter's hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and Tony reaches with his clean hand to brush them away, leaning in to press a kiss there.

Peter's lips twitch up in a cute little smile, making warmth flood in Tony's chest.

Tony stands up and tucks himself in, fixing his pants, before reaching to take Peter in his arms. The kid lets out a surprised little yelp but immediately wraps himself around Tony, grinning.

"Let's get you cleaned, baby."

Peter's smile widens and he adorably nudges the tip of his nose against Tony's. "Okay, daddy," he says sweetly, and Tony can't help laughing, shaking his head fondly.

"You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack, if you continue like that, kid," he says and Peter giggles, nuzzling his neck.

"Sorry," Peter says in a way too innocent voice, his cheeks rounding around his broad smile. "I won't do it again..._Daddy_."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 😀❤️


End file.
